Körperspannung und Strumpfhosen
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Shuichi hat sich entschlossen ein wenig Sport zu treiben... wegen Yuki. Sein Fitness-Trainer findet jedoch gefallen an klein Shu... was Yuki nicht wirklich mag :o) (eigentlich) beendet mit Teil 1


**Körperspannung und Strumpfhosen**

**- oder -**

**Dein Arsch gehört mir!!**

**Teil:** 1 / 1 (?)

**Pairing:** Yuki/Shuichi.. oder auch anders rum.. völlig egal

**Warnungen:** eigentlich... keine so richtig (noch nicht?), ein wenig Humor und Dämlichkeit... ansatzweise Romantik, aber eben auf Yuki-Art. Lime... nein, nicht wirklich...ein Hauch von lime vielleicht.. also eine lime-duftwolke ..ach so.. OOC natürlich irgendwie

**Inhalt:** der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles ss Shuichi macht Sport... wegen Yuki und dann kommt noch sein personal Trainer ins Spiel, was Yuki natürlich nicht gefällt...na ja…und dann nimmt das alles seinen Lauf...

**Kommentar:** spontane Idee... und ich überlege, ob ich einen 2. Teil mache... mit ein bissel lemon?

Ansonsten... ja - Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu dämlich geworden…und nicht zu OOC

**Beta-Dank** geht an **Koishii**

Gefällt mirg Is zwar etwas albern und Yuki ist wirklich etwas OOC, aber das macht ja nichts, es ist echt knuffig. Mir gefiel vor allem "die gute Aussicht"lach, dann der nette Besuch, den Yuki gar nicht mochte und seind azugehöriges Auftreten. Außerdem natürlich die Gedanken von Shuichi zu dieser Szene "...sondern wir miteinander?!"süß Am Besten muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen finde ich das Gespräch am Ende, weil Yuki da doch tatsächlich auf seinen Bett-Wohnungs-Beziehungs-Partner eingeht und ihm zuhört und so....das fand ich klasse. Ansonsten musste ich sehr im letzten Abschnitt lachen, weil du irgendwas mit "wandte sich seinen Geliebten zu" oder so geschrieben hast, wo ich mir dann überlegt hab, wo die sich in der ganzen Szene versteckt habenggg Habs dir aber verbessert, dafür bin ich ja dazwinker Weiter so! Ein zweiter Teil wäre sicherlich auch lustig, es geht aber auch gut als Einteiler.

* * *

Genervt eilte Yuki in die Küche. Schon seit gut 3 Stunden saß er vor seiner Arbeit und war noch nicht wirklich weitergekommen. 2 Sätze sah er nicht als Erfolg an. Deshalb war die Küche sein Ziel: Er hoffte, hier auf kreative Ideen – in Form von Alkohol – zu treffen. Und selbst wenn das nicht helfen sollte... so fühlte man sich mit ein wenig Alk im Blut doch gleich nur noch halb so deprimiert.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht, denn in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Zigarette hing – zum Abgang bereit – in seinem Mundwinkel, während Yuki einige Male blinzelte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich Herr seiner Sinne war.

Warum zum Teufel stand Shuichi mit gespreizten Beinen vor dem TV, den Oberkörper in einem schnellen Rhythmus immer wieder weit nach vorn beugend, sodass ihm dieser süße kleine Hintern förmlich ins Gesicht sprang?

Mo…Moment mal, hatte sein Bett-Wohnungs-Beziehungs-Partner da wirklich einen ‚String' (oder auch Minimal-Schlüpfer) an? Aber noch viel schlimmer war eigentlich...

„Seit wann trägst du Strumpfhosen... in PINK?" Betont ruhig stand Yuki an Ort und Stelle, musterte die Situation weiter mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Shuichi hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah den Blonden – Kopf über – durch die Beine hindurch an. „Hey!! Das ist doch keine Strumpfhose!"

„Aber dieses Ding liegt genauso eng an wie eine... und das ändert auch nichts daran, dass es PINK ist!"

„Was hast du denn gegen Pink? Magst du meine Haare etwa auch nicht?" Der Sänger hing noch immer vorn übergebeugt – den Kopf zwischen den Beinen und die Hände zum Abstützen auf dem Boden. Shuichi konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er nun schmollen sollte oder doch lieber lachen, weil ein auf dem Kopf stehender Yuki einfach zu witzig aussah.

Mehr oder weniger verständlich nuschelnd trat der Blonde weiter ins Zimmer: „Wen interessieren denn deine Haare. Dein Hintern ist viel wichtiger..." Bis er schließlich direkt hinter Shuichi stehen blieb, welcher sich jetzt ziemlich anstrengen musste, um seinen Geliebten noch ansehen zu können. So weit wie möglich schob er den Kopf zwischen die Beine hindurch, um – an seinem eigenen Hintern vorbei – Yukis Gesicht erkennen zu können. Da diese Verrenkung nicht mehr wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt war, kam ihm die geniale Idee einfach einen Blick in den Bildschirm vor seiner Nase zu werfen. Sich immer noch mit den Armen am Boden abstützend, starrte der Sänger auf die schwarze glatte Fläche, auf der sich deutlich ihr Spiegelbild abzeichnete.

Irritiert beobachtete er Yuki. Als dieser auch den letzten Abstand überwand und schließlich mit seinem Schoss des Sängers Kehrseite berührte, verstand auch dieser endlich, wonach dem Blonden schon wieder der Sinn stand.

„Lass das Yukiiiii! Ich habe keine Zeit. Ich..." Shuichi verschluckte sich förmlich am Rest des Satzes, als spürte wie der andere sich leicht – aber bestimmt – gegen seinen Hintern bewegte. Die 2 Hände des Autors strichen sanft über die schlanken Schenkel, zum Po und schließlich über den gestreckten Rücken vor sich.

Der Kleinere seufzte wohlig, kam aber nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass diese Position an sich mehr als anstrengend war.

„Was...wird das hier... eigentlich?" Die leise, raue Stimme stachelte den Bienenschwarm in Shuichis Unterleibsregion unweigerlich an. Seine Arme zitterten schon bedenklich, auch wenn er um Fassung bemüht war.

„Ich...Gym…Gymnastik." Der Jüngere bekam nicht mit, wie Yuki leicht grinsend den Körper vor sich betrachtete. Als er schließlich den Verlauf des schwarzen Stoffes – der zu dem Teil des Gymnastik-Outfits gehörte, den er persönlich bevorzugte – mit 2 Fingern nachzog, wobei der Weg ihn durch den Zwischenraum der beiden Pobacken führte, verweigerten Shuichis Arme ihren Dienst. Mit einem erregten Seufzen sank er zusammen und kauerte schließlich vor Yuki auf dem Boden.

Der blonde Autor betrachtete nur missmutig, wie sein kleines Spiel gerade ein Ende genommen hatte. Diese ‚Übung' würde eben an einem anderen Abend fortgesetzt werden... dann vorzugsweise mit der Rückenlehne des Sofas als Hilfe, selbst wenn das hieß, dass er das Möbelstück dafür von der Wand abrücken musste. Das war es ihm wert. Da war der Kleine selber Schuld, wenn er seine Fantasie hier so anstachelte.

Der Grund, der ihn überhaupt in das Wohnzimmer geführt hatte, war vergessen und Yuki ließ sich gelassen auf das – noch ordentlich stehende – Sofa sinken. Sein ‚Übungspartner' lag – angesichts der plötzlichen Vernachlässigung – noch immer schmollend auf dem Boden.

‚Toll.', schimpfe er wortlos, ‚Jetzt ist meine ganze Konzentration im Ar... verflogen.'

Mit den letzten Kraftreserven zog Shuichi sich auf das Sofa, wo er – mit einem Sicherheitsabstand zu Yuki – liegen blieb.

„Warum machst du so was Idiotisches?" Der Blonde entledigte sich seiner Zigarette, indem er sie in einem nahestehenden Blumentopf ausdrückte.

„Ehm... ich wollte das nur mal ausprobieren. Außerdem muss ich mich ja auch irgendwie fit halten. Wie soll ich denn sonst die Tour überstehen?" Der Jüngere wusste, dass Yuki wusste, dass das nicht der wirkliche Grund war... auch wenn er sich mit dieser Notlüge schon fast selbst überzeugt hatte. Er konnte dem anderen ja auch schlecht sagen, dass er sich eigentlich nur irgendwann mal gegen ihn im Bett wollte behaupten können. Oft fühlte sich Shuichi doch arg in die Rolle des Unterlegenen gedrängt. Hey, nichts gegen den Sex! Aber er wollte sich wenigstens mal ansatzweise wehren können, wenn Yuki mal wieder in Fessel-Laune war. Sicher, das Ergebnis ihres Liebesaktes war auch für ihn erfüllend und befriedigend....

Teilweise fühlte er sich nur unterdrückt und benutzt wie das Spielzeug, als das er sich nie hatte sehen wollen.

„Mach doch, was du willst." Überrascht sah er auf. Wo blieb der gewohnte Spott, die Beleidigungen? War das eben wirklich eine Zustimmung gewesen?

„Aber wehe du rennst in diesen... Strumpfhosen hier rum. Das ist mehr als peinlich. Auch wenn du heulst wie ein Weib, musst du dich noch lange nicht so anziehen!"

Seufzend erhob der jüngere Sänger sich, sammelte den Zigarettenstummel aus dem Pflanzenkübel auf, um ihn in der Küche zu versorgen und schlurfte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Da hatte er sich wohl mal wieder zu früh gefreut...und dabei fand er die Klamotten eigentlich ganz bequem...

-------

Entschlossen betrat Shuichi das Foyer des Fitnessstudios, das im Internet einen überzeugenden Eindruck gemacht hatte. Der Eingangsbereich war in Blau und Gelb gehalten und hinter der Empfangstheke saß eine lächelnde Frau mit roten Locken.

Staunend erkundete er wenig später den Umkleideraum, den er erst nach mehrmaligem Fragen gefunden hatte. Es war momentan niemand weiter hier...was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Es war 10 Uhr am Vormittag und jeder normale Mensch arbeitete um diese Zeit.

Und genau das hatte er jetzt auch vor. Ein von K offiziell angeordneter Fitnesskurs stand heute auf seinem Programm. Nur schwer hatte er K davon abbringen können, selbst als Trainer diesem Kurs beizuwohnen. Es trainierte sich immer so entspannt mit dem Lauf eines Gewehrs im Nacken.

Nach der Sache mit Yuki hatte Shuichi sich zu einem anderen Sport-Outfit durchringen können. In der engen Hotpants kamen auch seine Waden viel besser zum Ausdruck als unter dem – doch leicht kratzigen – Wollstoff.

Sein Tatendrang sank etwas ab, als er irgendwie verlassen in dem Raum mit diesen monströsen Stahlkonstruktionen stand. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch lieber eine Videokassette kaufen sollen für zu Hause?

Als er sich grade wieder heimlich verdrücken wollte, kam ein Braunhaariger auf ihn zugelaufen. „Hi! Ich bin Mark, dein persönlicher Trainer für die nächste Zeit. Ich hoffe, wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten." Das freundliche Lächeln seines Gegenübers entspannte ihn ein wenig, auch wenn er von der großen und gut gebauten Statur des anderen irgendwie eingeschüchtert wurde. „Äh.. Hi... Shuichi Shindo, Sänger, und ich hoffe, dass ich das überleben werde." Sein Blick glitt kurz zu den Foltermaschinen, die es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben schienen.

Mark lächelte ihn vertrauensvoll an. „Oh, keine Angst, wir beschäftigen uns weniger mit den Geräten hier. Ich werde schon auf dich aufpassen." Sein neuer ‚Trainer auf Zeit' schlug eine Richtung ein und Shuichi folgte artig. „Übrigens... interessantes Outfit."

„Ehm.. ja.. danke. Ich finde deine Jogginghose auch…ehm…interessant." Irgendwie bekam der Sänger den Eindruck, dass er eher einen Kurs für ‚zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation ohne Ehm und Äh' hätte belegen sollen.

Sie betraten einen Raum, dessen Glasfront einen wundervollen Ausblick auf die Stadt bot, jedenfalls für die meisten. Je näher Shuichi jedoch der Fensterfront kam, desto mehr fühlte er sich unweigerlich an seine Höhenangst erinnert. „Scheiße…ich meine, tolle Aussicht." Mark betrachtete unauffällig den Hintern seines neuen ‚Privatkurses' im riesigen Spiegel, mit dem die Nordwand des Gymnastikraumes ausgestattet war. „Ganz meine Meinung. Manchmal kann man sich da gar nicht... auf die Übung konzentrieren."

-------

30 Minuten später lag der Sänger keuchend am Boden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Aufwärmübungen ihm so viel abverlangen würden. So viel Rumgerenne und Rumgehopse konnte doch gar nicht gesund sein. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, was für eine Vielfalt es bei den modernen Foltermethoden gab. Springseile, Bälle, Hanteln, Matten…und er wollte eigentlich gar nicht erst wissen, was dieses ‚Stepp-Brett' mit ihm anstellen würde.

Mark ging neben ihm in die Hocke und wuschelte ihm versöhnlich durch die Haare.

„Shindo-kun, da kommt aber noch jede Menge Arbeit auf uns zu. Wenn wir fertig sind, möchte ich dort Muskeln sehen!" Optimistisch grinsend, legte der Braunhaarige eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und nahm sie dort auch erst einmal nicht weg... Was Shuichi leicht verwirrte. Außerdem war er sich nicht so sicher, ob Bauchmuskeln besonders halfen, um sich gegen Yuki zu Wehr zu setzen.

„Ich hätte die aber lieber in den Armen...", nuschelte der Kleinere vor sich hin.

Der Größere zwinkerte ihm zu, erhob sich und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Dann nehmen wir das in Angriff."

Seufzend ließ der kleinere Sänger sich in die Höhe ziehen und beobachtete mit Skepsis, wie Mark 2 Stepp-Bretter aus einem Schrank kramte und sie in die Mitte des Raumes stellte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich morgen mal bei dir vorbeikomme, um einen Blick in deinen Kühlschrank zu werfen?"

„Hä? Hast du keinen Supermarkt in deiner Nähe?" Der Braunhaarige lachte und knuffte Shuichi leicht in die Seite, war amüsiert angesichts dessen Unverständnisses.

„Nicht doch, Shindo-kun, ich will nur sehen, was du so isst. Ernährung ist ein wichtiger Faktor, wenn man körperlich fit bleiben will und das ist schließlich dein Ziel, oder?"

„Naja, vielleicht, ich meine…keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, was Yu..." Doch Mark unterbrach ihn. „Es dauert ja auch nicht lange. Ich will dir nur ein paar Ratschläge geben." Freundschaftlich legte sein Trainer einen Arm um seinen Schützling, ließ seine Hand recht tief auf der Hüfte ruhen, was Shuichi natürlich nicht weiter auffiel. Er war sich immer noch nicht so sicher, wie Yuki auf solche ‚Ratschläge' reagieren würde, aber schaden konnte es ja nicht.

„Hmmm.. okay." „Sehr gut, deine Adresse hast du ja vorn schon angegeben und ich bin dann morgen gegen 20 Uhr bei dir. Ich freue mich."

Bevor Shuichi auch nur einen Einwand erheben konnte, wurde er schon in eine kurze, aber innige Umarmung an Marks kräftigen Körper gezogen, welcher auch – von Shuichi in dessen allgemeiner Verwirrung unbemerkt – kurz eine Hand auf den kleinen, runden Po gleiten ließ, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit aus dieser verdammt engen Hose anlächelte.

Enthusiastisch löste sich sein privater Trainer nach einigen Herzschlägen von ihm und lief zur Musikanlage. „Gut, dann tun wir jetzt was für deine Kondition. Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verquatscht."

Während Mark ihm die Grundstellung erklärte, dachte der Kleinere eher daran, dass Kondition vielleicht auch gar keine so schlechte Idee war, wenn es darum ging, mit Yuki ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich musste er sich auf einen langen und unfairen Kampf einstellen, an dem er mal länger als 2 Sekunden aktiv teilnehmen wollte. „Okay, ich glaube, ich brauche ziemlich viel Kondition... Beeilen wir uns!"

-------

„Steh auf. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett rumliegen." Shuichi zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, hoffte, so für Yuki unsichtbar zu werden. „Doch kann ich wohl…was stört es dich denn, ob ich hier rumliege oder nicht?"

Die Stimme des Sängers drang gedämpft an das Ohr des Blonden. Genervt durchquerte er das Zimmer und öffnete alle vorhandenen Fenster so weit wie möglich. Mit einem Ruck, ohne großen Kraftaufwand, zog er dann die Decke von dem bewegungslosen Körper. „Es stört mich. Ich muss arbeiten, also hast du auch nicht das Recht, faul herumzuliegen." Entschlossen zog er den Sänger an den Füßen soweit vom Bett herab, bis dieser nur noch mit dem Oberkörper auf der Matratze hing. Gequält schrie der Jüngere auf.

„AAAHHHH... YUKIIIIIIIII.. lass das!" „Idiot! Ich habe dich doch fast gar nicht angefasst. Schrei hier nicht so rum." Der blonde Autor hatte nicht schon wieder Bock auf einen nervenden Nachbarn, der meinte, einem Gewaltverbrechen auf der Spur zu sein. Und das nur, weil dieser Schwächling hier so einen Aufstand machte.

„Nein, aber ich habe... ich… habe..." Schluchzend und mit letzter Kraft hob Shuichi den Kopf, um seinen Geliebten mit tränengefüllten Augen – auf Mitleid hoffend – anzusehen.

„MUSKELKATER...ich glaube, ich sterbe. Yuki...tu doch was!!"

Verächtlich schnaubend verließ der Angesprochene den Raum. Das musste er sich wirklich nicht länger mitanhören.

„Yuki?" Der Sänger ließ sich schniefend vom Bett gleiten und kam so auf seinem Hintern zum Sitzen. „YUUUUKIIII! Ich sterbe..... es tut so weeeeeeeeh!!" Verständnislos sah er sich im verlassenen Raum um. „HEY! YUKI! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!"

Krauchend – mit Hilfe der Arme und die Beine wie gelähmt hinter sich herziehend – schleifte Shuichi seinen schmerzenden Körper Richtung Tür. „Du musst mich gesund machen!!! YUKIII..."

Erschöpft blieb er schließlich am Boden liegen, den Oberkörper im Flur, die Beine noch im Schlafzimmer. „Yu....Yuki... der... Boden...", erschöpft unterbrach er seine immer leiser werdenden Hilferufe... „Der Boden... ist dreckig. Mach ihn sauber...und bring mich ins BETT!"

-------

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Shuichi hauptsächlich auf dem Sofa. Er hatte Hunger, musste aufs Klo und das TV-Programm war auch scheiße. Leider hatte er das Gefühl, seine Muskeln würden reißen, wenn er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte. So konnte er weder in die Küche, noch aufs Klo... und auch nicht zur Fernbedienung, die auf dem TV-Gerät lag. Die Welt war so ungerecht. Irgendwann gegen 11 war Hiro kurz da gewesen, um sich Shuichis Grund für dessen Fehlen anzuhören. Hiros Mitleid hatte er auch sein Frühstück zu verdanken.

Doch nun war es inzwischen schon 17 Uhr und er fühlte sich unendlich schwach.

Humpelnd, begleitet von Schmerzenslauten und seeeeehr langsam bewegte sich der Muskelkater-geplagte Sänger schließlich in die Küche.

Dort fand Yuki diesen auch einige Zeit später. Es war verdächtig ruhig geworden und er schrie Shuichi lieber zu früh an – um schlimmeres zu vermeiden – als nachher die ganze Wohnung renovieren... oder schon wieder umziehen zu müssen.

„HALT! WAS wird das?" Yukis Stimme und dieser bestimmte Tonfall, der ihn unter Umständen auch dazu brachte, auf die Knie zu gehen, ließen Shuichi zusammenzucken und schließlich in der Bewegung erstarren. In seiner linken Hand befand sich Reis (noch in einem Behälter natürlich...) und in der Rechten die Bedienungsanleitung des Reiskochers.

Der Blonde beglückwünschte sich – wieder einmal – zu seinem guten Gespür für – durch Shuichi ausgelöste – gefährliche Situationen.

„Was machst du in der Küche? Warum leidest du nicht – übertrieben – im Wohnzimmer, wie du es schon den ganzen restlichen Tag getan hast?"

Der Kleinere stand noch immer bewegungslos in der Küche, wobei ihm das Gefühl, bei etwas verbotenem erwischt worden zu sein, tiefrote Wangen zauberte.

„Ich... habe Hunger. Und ich wollte dich nicht stören..." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Nach imaginären Messungen befand er den Weg zur Küche als wesentlich kürzer im Vergleich zur Strecke bis zum Arbeitszimmer.

„Du kannst nicht kochen! Raus hier!" Nur widerwillig und unter ‚deutlicher' Verkündung seiner Schmerzen, ließ sich der leidende Sänger aus der Küche schieben.

„A...Aber YUKIII! Ich habe HUNGER! Ich sterbe gleich!!"

„Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal heute. Mach nicht immer solche Versprechungen."

Shuichis Gesichtszüge wandelten sich und aus dem schmollenden Kleinkind wurde ein trauriger Erstklässler.

„Du willst, dass ich sterbe, Yuki?"

Der blonde Autor seufzte genervt auf und ‚aktivierte' den inzwischen beladenen Reiskocher.

„Manchmal..." Bevor sein pinkhaariges Sorgenkind wieder eine Heulattacke starten konnte, trat er ihm gegenüber und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an.

„...am Anfang wollte ich das.", endete er schließlich. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie oft du die Küche noch in die Luft jagen musst, um endlich zu kapieren, dass du nicht kochen kannst!"

Klein-Shuichi überhörte die mahnenden Worte ‚unabsichtlich' und wollte sich – freudestrahlend – in die Arme seines Liebsten werfen angesichts der ‚frohen Botschaft'. Leider bekam er durch seine geschundenen Muskeln und Knochen nicht genug Schwung, sodass er nur einen Schritt nach vorn stolperte und somit vor Yukis Füßen landete.

„Mit dir kann man nicht reden." Der Ältere sah auf den zuckenden Körper – direkt vor ihm – hinab. „Und nun verschwinde aus der Küche. Ich brauche meine Ruhe beim Kochen."

--------

Zufrieden und gesättigt kuschelte sich Shuichi an die Seite seines Geliebten. Er saß auf dem Sofa, Yuki schob ihn nicht von sich, als er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoß bettete, sondern bekam auch noch Streicheleinheiten. Das gute Essen und die angenehme Stimmung ließen den Jüngeren sogar fast den Muskelkater vergessen.

Als es unerwünschterweise an der Tür klingelte, konnte er deutlich spüren, wie Yuki sich deutlich verspannte.

„Erwartest du Besuch?" Der Blonde klang genauso ‚verspannt' wie er sich anfühlte.

„Ehm.. nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste... oder? Halt…doch, das ist bestimmt..."

„Mir egal, wer das ist. Dein Besuch. Du stehst auf und öffnest die Tür, um ihn abzuwimmeln.", unterbrach Yuki.

Murrend kam Shuichi der Aufforderung nach, den anderen umstimmen war eh nicht mehr drin. Während er also zur Tür humpelte, klingelte der ungeduldige Besucher noch dreimal.

Mark stand mit dem üblichen Lächeln im Hausflur und brachte kalte Luft mit. Bevor Shuichi auch nur mit dem Abwimmeln anfangen konnte, war Mark schon in der Wohnung, die Tür war von innen verschlossen und auch seine Schuhe hatte er schnell abgestreift.

Überrumpelt beobachtete der Sänger seinen ‚Gast', wobei er im Hintergrund Yuki schon fast knurren hören konnte. Vom Sofa aus hatte man eine gute Sicht auf die Haustür.

Mark zog Shuichis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, als er Selbigen unaufgefordert und – aus Yukis Beobachter-Perspektive – viel zu innig und zu lange umarmte.

Als der fremde Braunhaarige sich nicht von selbst lösen wollte, fiel bei dem Blonden der Entschluss, bei dieser Entscheidung etwas nachzuhelfen.

Der Pinkhaarige sah ängstlich zu seinem Geliebten auf, als dieser sich neben ihnen aufbaute.

Bestimmt und kraftvoll tippte er dem Fremden auf die Schulter.

„Wer sind Sie?" Der Unbekannte löste sich daraufhin – immer noch unverschämt breit lächelnd – von dem in der Umklammerung gefangenen Shuichi.

„Oh, hallo. Ich bin Ma..."

„Das ist eigentlich egal. Sie stören."

Mark schlang ‚freundschaftlich' seinen Arm um die Hüfte seines ‚Trainings-Partners', sah den Blonden jedoch weiterhin unbeeindruckt an.

„Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune, mein Gott. Ist er immer so Shindo-kun?"

Angesprochener traute sich nicht zu antworten und sah ängstlich zwischen den beiden anderen Männern hin und her.

„Ähm, Yuki, das ist Mark. Er ist mein..." „Ich bin sein Fitness-Trainer und wir hatten heute eigentlich eine Verabredung. Ich frage mich also, wer von uns beiden hier stört."

Shuichi beobachtete den Autor genau und die nervös zuckende Augenbraue war noch nie ein gutes Zeichen gewesen.

„Verabredung?" Ohne ihn direkt anzusehen, wusste der Sänger, dass diese Frage an ihn gerichtet war. „Ehm, nun nicht direkt Verabredung. Wir wollen ja nichts zusammen unternehmen…er wollte nur…in den Kühlschrank gucken."

„Ja, die Ernährung ist ein wichtiger Punkt, wenn man ein paar Muskeln ansammeln will, ne?!" Damit piekste er Shuichi grinsend in den Bauch.

„Gucken Sie in ihren eigenen Kühlschrank. Mein Kühlschrank geht Sie nichts an."

Mark musterte sein Gegenüber abschätzend. „Ihr Kühlschrank? Aber...."

„Wir leben hier…zusammen.", kam es kleinlaut von dem Sänger, der sich nun unauffällig von seinem Trainer löste, um sich hinter Yuki zu verstecken.

„Ah, eine WG? Ich weiß nicht, ob er der richtige WG-Partner ist, Shindo-kun."

„Äh, nein, Mark... ich meinte, ich liebe ihn und..."

„Wir schlafen miteinander.", kam es kühl von Yuki. Der Braunhaarige fiel in ein spontanes Husten. Ohne weitere Worte schob der Blonde den ungebetenen Besucher vor die Tür, warf die Schuhe hinterher und schloss das ‚Portal' zur Wohnung mit einem recht lauten Knall.

Shuichi sah ihm mit großen Augen nach, als Yuki an ihm vorbeiging, gar nicht am Schicksal seines Trainers interessiert... ‚Er hat gesagt... wir schlafen miteinander. Er schläft nicht mit mir…, sondern... wir…miteinander?!'

-------

Der ‚Besuch' war nun schon 2 Stunden her. 2 Stunden, in denen Shuichi nicht viel von seinem Geliebten gehört und gesehen hatte. Dieser war wieder ganz in seinem Beruf als Autor versunken und so blieb dem Jüngeren nur, darauf zu warten, dass das rhythmische Klappern der Tastatur irgendwann aussetzen würde.

Seit einiger Zeit saß er schon schweigend im – dunklen – Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett, den Blick in Richtung des wolkenfreien Nachthimmels, der durch das Fenster zu sehen war. Eigentlich wartete er nur noch auf das große Donnerwetter, das auf jeden Fall noch folgen würde. Nervös verfolgte er das Abfallen der Außentemperatur und überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht schon – vorsorgend – einen dicken Pullover anziehen sollte, falls Yuki ihn wieder vor die Tür setzen würde?!

Einige Zeit später verstummten die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Als Yuki schließlich das Schlafzimmer betrat, blieb er schweigend und unbewegt auf dem Bett sitzen, gab keinen Laut von sich.

Schemenhaft konnte er die Umrisse des Älteren erkennen, der sich auf der anderen Seite der Matratze niedergelassen hatte. Dass Yuki mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Rand des Bettes saß, wurde für ihn erst ersichtlich, als dieser die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch anschaltete und somit den Raum mit einem sanften Licht erhellte.

„Was sollte das werden?", die dunkle Stimme des Autors durchbrach die drückende Stille.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts...", doch der andere ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Wolltest du mich damit ärgern?"

Shuichi sah verständnislos den kräftigen Rücken vor sich an. „Ich ehm... womit genau?"

„Mit diesem anderen Kerl."

„Nein! Ich... Mark ist doch nur..."

‚Er ist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig???????'

„Dein ‚Trainer', natürlich. Fragt sich nur, wofür..."

‚Er ist eifersüchtig!!! WIE süüüüüüüüüß!!'

„Yuki! Das ist nicht fair! Er ist wirklich nur mein Fitness-Trainer. Ich würde niemals...!"

Shuichi war empört und kurz davor, seinem Herzblatt eins mit seinem Kissen überzubraten, konnte sich aber gerade noch zurückhalten.

„Was würdest du niemals?"

Verlegen – und ganz froh, dass Yuki mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß (wodurch er aber auch nicht sehen konnte, dass selbiger sich ein kleines Grinsen gerade nicht verkneifen konnte) – spielte er stattdessen nun mit den Zipfeln des Polsterstückes. „Na, du weißt schon... mit einem anderen Mann…im Bett... und so..."

„Dieser aufgeblasene Hampelmann sah mir nicht aus, als sei ihm das klar. Wozu – um alles in der Welt – brauchst du eigentlich einen Trainer?"

Peinlich berührt und dem Blick ausweichend – da Yuki sich jetzt auch noch zu ihm umgedreht hatte – knebelten die Finger des Sängers hastig das unschuldige Kissen.

„Ich wollte... stärker werden und so."

„Sollst du jetzt auf der Bühne auch Turnen, um von den schlechten Songs abzulenken?"

Leichte Belustigung war aus der Stimme des Blonden zu hören, was Shuichi dazu brachte, sein Schmoll-Gesicht hervorzukramen.

„...nein... ich hab das wegen... na ja... wegen dir gemacht."

„Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

Shuichi überlegte sich, vielleicht die Kissen als Wand zwischen sich und Yuki aufzubauen. ‚Im Fernsehen machen die Leute ihre Geständnisse auch immer hinter einer Wand, weil es ihnen sonst zu peinlich wäre...' Stattdessen begann er nun nervös mit den Händen Kreise und Kringel auf die Bettdecke zu zeichnen.

„Naja... ich wollte auch mal... es ist immer so... also, wenn wir..."

Der Blonde griff genervt nach den Händen des Pinkhaarigen. Dieses Rumgezappel machte ihn ganz kirre.

„Nun sag schon! Du bist doch sonst nicht so... zurückhaltend. Wie lächerlich kann der Grund schon dieses Mal sein?"

Seufzend ließ sich Shuichi den Griff – in dem sein Geliebter noch immer seine Hände gefangen hielt – gefallen (Händchenhalten war ja sonst nicht so Yukis Ding...) und sah sein Gegenüber dann traurig an.

„Du darfst dich aber nicht lustig über mich machen..."

Yuki verdrehte nur die Augen, nickte aber dann um die Sache nicht noch unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Das Verhalten seines ‚Partners' war doch wirklich etwas seltsam...

„Also ich... wollte mich wehren können... gegen dich... ehm…hier."

„Im Bett?" Fragend sah er auf den Kleineren herab. Der Griff um dessen Hände war schon länger gelöst und so hatte Shuichi unbemerkt begonnen, mit den geliebten Fingern zu spielen.

„Ja." Er musste eine Pause einlegen bevor er weitersprach – was sonst ja nicht unbedingt seine Stärke war. „Ich fühle mich dabei oft irgendwie... benutzt?!"

‚Mein Gott…wir reden wirklich über unseren Sex?!!!'

„Dir gefällt es nicht?!" Dieses Mal klang Yuki eindeutig überrascht.

„Nein! Ich meine, doch! Natürlich.... meistens. Aber manchmal bist du so... beherrschend, dass ich mich fühle, wie..."

„Eine Arbeiterbiene..." „Hä?" Der Kleinere sah Yuki verwirrt an.

„Eine Arbeiterbiene wird auch von der Königin beherrscht. Haben die bei irgend so einem Sender gezeigt, wo nur Tierdokumentationen liefen."

„Du hast dir eine Tierdoku angeguckt?????" Auch wen es hierbei nicht mehr wirklich um den eigentlich Grund des Gespräches ging, war Shuichi sichtlich...neugierig.

„Nicht freiwillig. Die Batterien in der Fernbedienung waren alle und ich zu faul, um aufzustehen."

Der Sänger schwieg einige Sekunden. Der Bogen um das Thema war etwas größer, um sofort darauf zurückkommen zu können.

„Nein... nicht wie eine Arbeiterbiene…eher wie ein Spielzeug. Es kommt mir vor wie früher... als du mich immer wieder weggeschickt und gesagt hast, dass ich mir nichts darauf einbilden soll."

Sie blieben beide für einige Augenblicke lang stumm. Shuichi verwob die größeren, schlanken Finger mit seinen eigenen und sah still auf die entstandene Verbindung.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" Yuki blieb ernst und beobachtete sein Gegenüber.

„Ich hab es mich nicht getraut... Ich habe gedacht, dir ist es egal und du willst mich dann nicht mehr."

„Dummkopf..." Bestimmt hob er das Kinn des Sängers an und erlaubte sich ein Mini-Lächeln für einen Augenblick, als er den überraschten Blick des anderen sah, bevor er ihn einfach für einen innigen Kuss näher an sich zog.

Dass sich Yuki irgendwann von ihm löste und sogar ganz vom Bett erhob, konnte der Jüngere erst gar nicht gut heißen. Irritiert beobachtete er dann jedoch, wie Yuki sich seines Hemdes entledigte und schließlich im Nachtschrank noch herumwühlte. Das sanfte Licht der Lampe verlieh dem geliebten Oberkörper des Autors einen so verführerischen Farbton, dass Shuchi sich nur schwer das Sabbern verkneifen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tue, aber es wird garantiert nicht mehr häufig vorkommen... was natürlich auch daran liegt, was du daraus machst." Schwungvoll warf er vor Shuichi auf die Bettdecke, was er im Nachtschränkchen gesucht hatte. Dieser sah – im ersten Moment geschockt – auf die metallenen Handschellen, dann wieder zu seinem Geliebten.

Yuki war mit einer eleganten Bewegung wieder – ausgestreckt – neben ihm auf dem Bett. „Oder vielleicht, wenn ich betrunken bin. Aber du solltest die Chance trotzdem nutzen, bevor ich es mir noch mal anders überlege."

Die – noch – freien Hände des Blonden griffen selbstständig nach dem Metallbügel am Kopfende des Bettes, während Shuichi unentschlossen und aufgeregt nach den Handschellen tastete.

* * *

Ende (Teil 1?)

* * *

SOOOOOO...will mir nicht jemand Shuichi in seinem Gymnastik-Outfit malen?

Bye bye

Vampirekiss

www.vampirekiss.de.vu

www.goetterhimmel.de.vu


End file.
